1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a process for making an antibacterial coating, and a process for making an antibacterial paper having the antibacterial coating.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, not only do people need tissue paper and industrial paper for hygiene and to keep things sterile, but they also need the paper itself to have antibacterial capability.
A conventional process of making an antibacterial paper involves coating an antibacterial layer containing nanometer-sized titanium dioxide particles on a paper surface, to make the paper have antibacterial capability. However, the antibacterial effect of the antibacterial paper made by this method is not as good as it would ideally be. The main reason is that the method cannot fully employ the antibacterial capability of the nanometer-sized titanium dioxide particles.
In the above-described process of making antibacterial paper, the nanometer-sized titanium dioxide particles used in the antibacterial layer are supplied by a supplier. It is well known that the antibacterial capability of the nanometer-sized titanium dioxide particles depends on the average particle size of the particles. In particular, the smaller the average particle size of the titanium dioxide particles is, the better antibacterial capability the titanium dioxide particles have. However, as the particle size of the titanium dioxide particles becomes smaller, the specific surface energy of the titanium dioxide particles becomes larger. The large specific surface energy causes nanometer-sized titanium dioxide particles to aggregate during storage or transportation. The aggregation of the titanium dioxide particles greatly increases the average size of the titanium dioxide particles. As a result, the antibacterial capability of the nanometer-sized titanium dioxide particles is reduced.
Therefore, a process of making an antibacterial coating and a process of making an antibacterial paper using the antibacterial coating to overcome the above-mentioned problems are needed.